


Cheating

by KaidaMatsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Eventual Feelings, Gay Sex, Heavy Petting, Hell I suck at these stupid tags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaMatsuki/pseuds/KaidaMatsuki
Summary: This was something forbidden, but Naruto couldn't stop. Maybe it was the act that was exhilarating or maybe it was his hormones kicking and tormenting him. Damn, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that Uchiha Sasuke looked like sin incarnate. Someone dangerous. SasuNaru





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Naruto. There. :) You get the drill.
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Pairings: SasuNaru
> 
> Warning: Yes, it's got some. If you know what I mean. ;)
> 
> A/N: This is originally posted in FFnet and has a sequel. Just thought of putting it up here. I'll post the sequel next week, but in case you guys don't want to wait, check out my FFnet since I usually upload there most

Yes, I knew it was wrong, I'm fully aware of that and I also knew that if ever my boyfriend found out, the guilt would certainly prevail, but right now, I didn't care. I watched him smirk at me, melting me inside. God, he was gorgeous.

"Naruto," he purred into my ear, making me shiver as he grounded down on me unabashedly, "dance with me."

I nodded, couldn't find my voice after hearing his sexy voice utter my name, as I felt him guide me to the dance floor. I let my eyes rove over his masculine built stride to a dark, secluded part of the room, his proud nose arched to perfection, his onyx eyes smoldered me with his mesmerizing stare and his dark hair framed to faultlessness. He looked like sin incarnate.

He smirked at our heated gaze, before pulling me even closer, hotly whispering, "Do you still remember me?"

I shivered when his tongue teasingly flicked my ear, blood rushing warmly in my body and breathlessly muttering, _"_ Uchiha, Sasuke."

If possible, Sasuke's eyes grew darker at this, making me imagine of silken sheets and sex. I couldn't take my eyes off his and yet I knew this was wrong. I was being unfaithful to Neji. I was doing something unspeakably forbidden and something I would never imagine doing, until I met him.

It was intoxicating.

This was honestly the first time I had the dangerous need to want someone while I was in a relationship, and it all started with Neji introducing us in his office when I dropped off his documents. That's when I first saw him; even in a simple black suit he was hot.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my boss." Neji started, walking towards me, but I vaguely noticed this, especially not when this "Sasuke" could nearly burn me with his gaze. I felt Neji's familiar arm encircle my hips and lightly pull me to him and I wasn't sure if I saw it right, but I swore I saw the Uchiha's eyes grow cold as my boyfriend finished the introductions, "Sasuke, this is Naruto Uzumaki, my boyfriend."

"Hn," Sasuke curtly nodded to Neji, finally releasing me from its hypnotic hold as I finally breathed, before putting out his hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

I shook it, our hands lingering longer than necessary, but that paled in comparison to the collision of our eyes. I literally lost my breath, wondering if he'd lost his too when the air seemed to all of a sudden be charged by a live wire. I could barely breathe under the warm tension that coursed through us as I forced myself to be the first one to let go, looking away.

I didn't want to give Neji a reason to wonder of my initial reactions, taking a step back and a step closer to my boyfriend's side as I replied with a smile, "Likewise."

This seemed to please Neji, and I didn't know why, but it made the Uchiha slightly frown. Then without any warning, I felt Neji tilt my head as he softly kissed me on the lips, hearing him say 'See you tonight' and sending me off. I looked back at them and the image that stayed with me for the whole day wasn't the soft, rare smile that graced my boyfriend's lips, but rather it was Sasuke's smirk as his eyes watched me leave with some strong emotion I couldn't name.

All I knew whatever it was, it unraveled my hunger to see him.

That scared me.

As soon as I stepped out of the prestigious building, I vowed that I wouldn't set foot near my boyfriend's workplace or anywhere near _that_ guy. It was a silly notion, but my guts were telling me he was dangerous, and I tended to be constantly right about this. I shivered, remembering his stare.

That's when the dreams came in. There wasn't any night that led to me waking up from smoldering onyx eyes watching me for the whole night. Sometimes I would even wake up, finding myself incredibly horny as I would ritually march to my bathroom and jack off, trying to conjure of Neji's face, but all I could see was _his_ face, even as I try to suppress these, the very image that would send me over the edge was _his_ smirk in the end. Every time I finished, it would leave me wanting for more for… _something_. It was a good thing Neji and I weren't living under the same room. I don't even want to think how to explain my 'nightly visits' to the bathroom. And every time I shrugged this off as a fling, it would constantly pester me, until this sick cycle lasted for nearly a month.

That's when I saw _him_ again.

I was physically drained from those dreams and sexually frustrated from those late night trips to the bathroom. In short, I was too weak to defend myself from his advances. His pheromones nearly blowing me away as I felt every fiber within me accelerate with excitement of what was taking place. My once innocent trip to the club to at least relieve the stress that built too high, became a devious night with the person I've been trying to avoid and forget.

 _"So beautiful,"_ Sasuke whispered huskily as he pulled our hips closer and I could really feel his hard-on press onto mine, making me blush. "I couldn't get you out of my head since that day."

I gasped at his words and when he grounded to me, ripping a soft moan from me and I could feel his whole body prickle with arousal, hearing him growl fiercely and grabbing my butt harshly to pull us closer. Our breaths grew rapid as our movements ceased from dancing and turned into intense grinding motions.

 _'Damn, he's strong.'_ I thought when I felt one of his hands hitch my left leg to his hips, grinding our bodies closer and feeling the wall support behind me as he continued to push against me for more friction. Then out of nowhere, he stopped, eliciting a soft whimper from me.

"I'd love to finish this, but," Sasuke's voice said seductively and nipped at my sensitive neck, "with privacy. What about you?"

"Sure," I replied breathlessly, feeling a little more than nervous with him leaning so close to me. His lips hovered above mine and could nearly kiss me. I didn't know what took over me when I closed that short, tantalizing distance with just that, making it short when I felt the warm shock course through me. This surprised me, making me realize that it was the Uchiha who was the one initiating this 'affair' of ours.

From Sasuke's shocked look, my kiss seemed to have taken him by surprise too, before he flushed slightly and smiled shyly. Somehow, I couldn't help myself from admitting that that was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen in my whole life. I wanted to see it once more.

I never knew that with that single kiss, I had officially signed off my soul.

 _"Sasuke!"_ I gasped, arching my back as he crawled towards me on his bed, trailing more hickeys on my thighs and kisses on my chest and neck as he reached my lips, claiming them brutally and grounding himself to me. I could hear and feel my clothes ripped off of me, but I couldn't focus with his lips drugging me. "God, hurry!"

Sasuke released my lips and chuckled, grasping my bottom with his hands. That's when I noticed that he'd already removed every article on me. "I am."

I watched him stare at my body, making me squirm underneath as I discretely tried to cover myself to no avail, but was stopped by his hands pinning my arms above my head. My breath hitched as my heart thundered at his pleased look.

"You have nothing to hide," Sasuke licked my cheek, making me whimper at his teasing and feeling his forehead against mine as he whispered. "Hell, you're gorgeous."

I felt my cheeks and my whole body burn at his compliment, hoping that the darkness of his bedroom would hinder him from seeing this, but it was futile as I heard him groan and attack my neck.

" _So fucking delicious."_ Sasuke bit, removing his shirt and pants in great haste to get to me. With that knowledge in mind, I found myself liking his rush to be with me. I blushed at this. Christ, what am I thinking? His deep sensual groan had me shivering. "I love it when you blush."

I didn't think it was possible for me to flush anymore, but with what he'd said, I could really feel every part of me burn. I watched as he retrieved something from his pants, before capturing my lips for another devastating kiss. He hitched my legs to encircle his hips. Pulling our bodies together, I felt his lubricated fingers at my entrance, making me stiffen as I just realized our current position and what it implied.

"S-Sasuke, _wait!"_

But it was too late when I felt one of his fingers slowly enter me, I winced at this and hoped he wouldn't see it, but I knew he wouldn't have missed this, even if I had a prayer to offer. Just as anxiousness settled in, I froze when his lubricated finger continued to penetrate me and just kept feeling me. I looked up and saw his hazed onyx eyes replaced with a concentrated and puzzled look as I winced when I felt a second finger try to enter me.

"Are you a virgin?"

Shit.

"N-No!" My answer was instant and I knew that it sounded even more suspicious when my voice broke. This could _not_ be happening! How could I have let it escalate it to this? I tried to shuffle away, but Sasuke's grip on me tightened. "You must be drunk—"

"Dobe, I didn't drink any." Sasuke interrupted, asking the second question I dreaded to hear, "Why are you still a virgin?"

Okay, this was certainly _not_ what I had in mind as I glared at the inconsiderate bastard that kept looking at me. I tried to move away, but he just couldn't get a clue when he even pinned me! I was obviously uncomfortable with this topic and yet he couldn't slip it. What a bastard!

"Do you love Hyuuga?"

That was the first time I'd heard him utter my boyfriend's name for the whole night, and I wasn't sure if I heard some ounce of reluctance in his tone, but maybe it was my imagination running wild. The gravity of our little act caused a twinge in my conscience, but if I were honest to myself, my answer would be…

"No…" I bit my traitorous lips, belatedly noticing that I muttered it out loud. Shame and betrayal colored my cheeks as I tried to right it, "I'm not sure."

Sasuke smirked at my response, knowing that my indecision just made it worse. Damn, I should've lied. I didn't have the time to correct that mistake when I heard him ask another question that disturbed me.

"Do you like me?"

My eyes widened at this, genuinely surprised. I mean what are we, grade school students? No one asked those questions anymore and yet that certain question could make my heart jump from my chest with how it rattled me to speak, I should've forgotten all about him already since we only met once and that was barely even five minutes, but I couldn't. I glanced up at him, seeing something in his eyes that I couldn't name, and looked away, "I-I think so…"

Sasuke abruptly claimed my lips with a passionate kiss, leaving me breathless and aching for more when he pulled back. "Good enough."

I watched another of those small ecstatic smiles directed at me, causing my heart to skip a beat at the sight, for something told me that his smiles were rare like precious gems, and like a person who'd found the priceless treasure, I couldn't get enough.

Sasuke suddenly hooked my legs over his shoulders, catching me off guard and alarming me at the intimate proximity he was to my privates. I couldn't find my voice when I felt his tongue press into my entrance, gasping loud. His deep chuckle made me shiver, holding my legs higher in an obscene way. God, this was embarrassing!

"S-Sasuke, don't—"

_"More."_

My lungs froze, leaving me breathless.

Sasuke hitched me closer, pulling me nearer and eliciting a soft sound to escape from me. He was shoving his tongue so deep inside me, scalding and weakening me. I gripped his hair for him to let up, but he merely went deeper and touched something that made me see blinding hot white. It sent me trembling for more. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped for a second and went up to ravage my lips, hovering above me like a starving wolf devouring its first meal. I was being overwhelmed by his scent, his taste; his voice. It was all driving me _insane_ and I couldn't get enough _._ I wanted to be stained by him.

What was happening to me?

I opened my eyes and couldn't breathe at the sight that welcomed me. Sasuke was glorious. His lean muscles were rippling in an effort to hold himself together, panting and sweating above me as he smirked when he noticed me staring. It was hot.

"I'll make you beg for me." Sasuke hotly whispered, grabbing my ass and slowly pushing his length into me.

The tip slid in, but as he pushed in I felt the pain shoot through. Fuck, it hurt! I grasped his arms, squeezing my eyes shut at the agony as he slowly moved further inside me. I wanted to tell him to stop and that it hurt, but my throat clogged up and I knew I would end with croaking my complaint instead. I forced myself to look at him, wanting to convey my message at least visually, until I saw him.

Sasuke's face scrunched in concentration, his muscles tense from holding back, and even from my disposition, I could tell that it was pretty hard for him to take it slow. He was trying to make it easier for me. I felt my face heat up, but for a completely different reason, making me look away. Hell, his actions somehow touched me.

I released my pent up breath, forcing myself to relax. The result was amazing when Sasuke moaned my name as he was fully sheathed inside me, feeling his hardness and throbbing heat fill me. I bit the bottom of my lips from the intense sensations, "Fuck…"

"So tight," Sasuke muttered against my sensitive neck, his hands gripping my waist. Nearly every patch of skin his body touched mine was burning. He was littering my neck with tormenting kisses, causing me to crazy distraction, and whispered hotly, "So fucking _sweet."_

My heart was really thundering loudly, his silky voice making me squirm and resulted to a sudden pleasure that burst through me, clutching him tightly, _"Sasuke! Please!"_

"I love it when you get demanding." Sasuke groaned hoarsely next to my ear, his length withdrawing and plummeting inside, making me moan when it hit where I wanted it to.

I whimpered when he started to touch my neglected member, stroking me in time with his thrusts as it started to speed. The heat was drugging, making me wild for everything he could offer as I craved his scorching touches. The erotic sounds I could barely recognize as mine along with his groans, sending me over board with the need for him to pound harder. I was getting greedy, addicted, and hooked my legs to his waist, his hips rocketing back and forth as I heard the bed creaking from the force.

It sounded so hot.

"Scream my name," Sasuke panted, pounding faster and _deeper_ into me, making me sob in pleasure as I clawed down his back for me to feel grounded. I felt his tongue leave a hot trail on my neck. His thrusts were verging to brutal ecstasy as he held me closer, hearing him growl in my ear, "Scream my name, Naruto, let everyone know you're _mine."_

"Sasuke!" I screamed, unable to hold back a piece of my sanity when it felt _so good,_ so erotic. I wanted him to release inside me and feel his warm cum shoot against the abused spot he continued to plunder and fill me with his essence. I bit my lips, tears brimming from the intensity of the image alone, and I knew I wanted more of that. "Sasuke, _more!"_

I didn't think it was possible, but Sasuke's movements quickened, pounding into me so hard, so satisfying that sounds of the head board hitting the wall mingled with our labored breathing and skins slapping together. I couldn't hold off the moans that threatened to drown me, feeling him hit that one spot with precise pleasurable brutality. His lips frantically left kisses, his searing tongue tasting me as I felt him bite me painfully. It was too much.

 _"Sasuke!"_ I screamed with lusty abandon, arching into him as I released hard. His teeth continued to grip my skin as I heard him groan out my name, shuddering as he thrust into me deeply and felt his load shoot inside me, burning me and abusing my sensitive prostate, making me lose my breath and see white at the amount of ultimate pleasure throwing like powerful, surging waves.

We remained still, finally feeling the effects of the mind-blowing sex as our gasps filled the room, until it slowly settled down. Trembling when the Uchiha moved, Sasuke's lower body gradually left my ass. I felt his essence drip out, making me blush.

He smirked at me, pulling me close and tucking my head under his chin as he settled beside me. I heard him release a contented sigh, feeling him stroke my back with long, languid strokes, lulling me to sleep that made me relax against his warmth. I was slightly stirred from my drowsy state when I felt him reach for his pants and resumed to our previous positions, making me comfortable once more.

"So, tell me, Naruto, how long will it take for Neji to know?" Sasuke drawled, and before I could register of what he meant, he snapped his camera phone at us and took our picture, even showing me the buttons he swiftly clicked to send it to Neji's cell number.

My eyes grew wide as I saw him smirk from my reaction, his lips coming close to mine as he hotly whispered against it. "Won't be long till you're fully mine I presume? Cause I hate sharing."

Hell. I should've listened to my guts.


	2. Greed

There wasn't a thing that I wasn't able to have. Even if there was, I wouldn't ever get from another person just to attain this. I wasn't the type of person to covet something. I also didn't think I was the type to want something so bad, because I rarely wanted anything. There was even a point where I would sneer at people desperate enough to stoop so low as to get what's not rightfully theirs in the first place; as if envying wasn't enough to shame themselves for their pettiness. That's what I first thought, until I met him. And fuck, I wanted him.

Enough to steal him away.

"Sasuke?"

I turned to look at the voice, and felt myself heat up with want from the figure standing by the door. My beautiful lover's form illuminated by the soft light of my home office. His blond bed hair was in disarray as he held the bed sheet close to hide his nakedness, rubbing his blue eyes cutely to dispel his drowsiness.

Naruto was perfect.

"Why are you up so early?" Naruto whispered, walking to me as I watched the cloth trail on the floor. I was hungrily taking in the sensual sway of his hips, how it tempted me, and I knew he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. I gulped when those amazing blue eyes landed on mine, shimmering so brilliantly and captivating me. It made me want to drown in them.

"Just finishing some documents," I muttered, pulling him to me as he sat on my lap. Breathing his scent in, I felt my stress ebb away just by feeling his warmth. "Did I wake you up?"

Naruto shook his head and leaned his head against my shoulder, making himself comfortable. I kissed his forehead and closed my laptop, carrying him to our room when I noticed him drift to sleep. Gazing at his angelic face, I knew deep down that no matter how wrong I acted to get Naruto, I would never come to regret it, because he was now _mine._

I closed my eyes in contentment, but I knew that deep down, I wasn't at ease. This was an illusion that could easily shatter; a fragile glass that could easily break. For after all, if Naruto could cheat with Neji, his boyfriend before and now his ex, who could say he wouldn't do the same to me?

Reason told me that.

As ugly as that may sound, it was true and yet, I relished the days he would seek me – the days when he would come back to my embrace. Knowing that he picked me at the end of each day, it assured me that he hasn't replaced me yet, and that was enough. That was what I always repeated. Almost like a mantra.

It was enough.

The day I saw Naruto wasn't with Neji's introduction. It was way before that fated day. No, it was when his younger cousin, Hinata, paid a visit and showed pictures while she delivered some souvenirs from her trip to Spain. I lingered for a moment to pay my respects, since she was the heir to the Hyuuga Medical facilities and my former classmate during high school, which gave me the suspicion that may be the reason why Neji hated my guts, since I was younger and at the same time, his superior after working for only two years. I was willing to bet he cursed me for that, as I found his envy unbecoming and immature. What good would it do anyway? What's done was done, and yet he still scavenged for even my minor mistakes to criticize, which I'd gladly shut down just to annoy him some more.

"Who's this?"

I heard him ask, pointing at a person in the photograph. I found it strange when he usually ignored his cousin, but it seemed that something piqued his curiosity, and thus, piqued my own as I wondered what caused this change. My eyes widened, my breath caught at the image as my heart sped.

I was sure it wasn't in my nature to want something so bad, but it shattered in face of a stranger. I wanted, _needed,_ to know the answer to Neji's question.

I stared at the picture of a blond brightly beaming an exquisite smile at the camera. Despite the arid scene behind him, he looked as refreshing as a pool in a summer's day. His incredibly large blue eyes seemed so unreal that it was even better than any gems. His smile reflected true happiness and not just one flashed for the camera. He could be a model wearing for a sack and he'd _still_ look gorgeous. It was strange that even the marks on his cheeks didn't lessen his appeal at all.

"That's Naruto-kun. He's one of my friends in college."

He was heavenly.

"Naruto-kun, huh." Neji muttered as I discreetly glanced at him and saw him smirk at me in mischief.

_NO._

I quickly looked away from the photograph, hoping it would rectify my mistake of taking apparent interest in the blond by staring too long. I was inwardly having a wishful plea that Neji didn't notice my interest with this 'Naruto'. I was pretty sure how the cogs in his mind would work if he ever did. I clenched my jaw, subtly tensing at the thought that Neji pursuing this lovely creature just to spite me.

Uncharacteristically, I started to panic for this stranger. I had the strong urge to search for him and hide him away from preying eyes, but I knew that would take the opposite effect on Neji. He would most likely be more adamant in pursuing him and once he's snatched the blond, I wouldn't be able to do anything.

Reluctantly giving up on that initial urge, I forced myself to calm down. I'd give it a month before I would ask Hinata for Naruto's number in order to avoid rousing Neji's intervening brashness.

If only it was that easy.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my boss." Neji smirked as I dreaded his next words, "Sasuke, this is Naruto Uzumaki, my boyfriend."

My mind blanked at the sight, my heart nearly breaking at the announcement I've heard. My brain refused to keep up. This couldn't be right.

Naruto was finally standing before me, he was utterly beautiful. The photograph didn't do him justice when the blond before me was even more radiant in person, and yet Neji had gotten his claws on him. My sight grew dim.

"Hn," I nodded to Neji, his obvious smugness was annoying me. I felt my throat clog up with a strong desire to yell at him, to strangle him. It was the first time, I experienced pure jealousy at its most ugly form. I reigned in the little control I had left and placed my hand out for a handshake, "A pleasure to meet you."

Naruto's hand reached for mine as I vaguely noted how soft and small his was in comparison to mine, how tanned his skin was and how his flesh flushed with an alluring red, but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the way he was slightly shaking and how warm his hand was. It was too warm. I looked up in surprise and his eyes held mine. I watched him close his lips slowly as if he was stunned speechless, before he broke our eye contact and made me realize I was barely breathing.

He took a step back and a step closer to Neji's side, smiling, "Likewise."

This action pleased Neji as I scowled at the undeserving bastard. He didn't deserve such loyalty! Then, as if it wasn't enough, Neji tilted Naruto's head and kissed him on the lips, whispering something that only they shared. The unfolding events made my blood boil with anger. They couldn't be lovers! It was too soon! It was unfair!

Naruto stepped away as I scrutinized his every move and body, watching him closely and searching for signs of the same look he gave me when our hands shook. I smirked. There wasn't any. His body didn't create that same flush nor did his eyes glaze at Neji's touch. I watched intently at Naruto's form before he left, seeing him linger a second longer and somehow knowing that he wasn't looking back because of his boyfriend, but at _me._

I knew then, I was going to get him.

Naruto was going to be _mine._

It wasn't easy looking for him. After his unexpected visit to the office, I was hoping he would drop by sooner or later, but it turned into a week and there was still no sight of him. I started to investigate where he frequented at, following him from time to time and even being absent for the whole day to know his routine. It was scary how much I was turning into a stalker, but I didn't care. I was worried for him. I could see the bags under his eyes that indicated his lack of sleep.

I ground my teeth furiously. What was Neji doing? Wasn't he supposed to be taking care of him? How could he neglect Naruto's health? I didn't like the idea of them having sex, but it was inevitable. They were together.

I scowled.

Observing where Naruto was heading, I devoured the way he moved, the gentle sway of his walk, and the delicious opportunity to steal him away when Naruto entered a club alone. I smirked. _'Not for long.'_

Once I've captured him, I'll never let him go.

It damn pleased me when that night, I lured him in and found out that Neji hasn't fully tainted Naruto. It nearly drove me insane in pleasure that I was going to be his first. I couldn't help myself from wanting to end everything Naruto had with Neji, now that I had him.

"Hey," Naruto breathed as he sleepily opened his eyes. I held my breath at seeing those sapphires shine under the early morning. He nuzzled closer to me as I felt his smile when his lips touched my neck. "You're always awake before me."

I shrugged and replied, "I'm an early riser."

Naruto nodded and yawned, before settling back down to a comfortable position as I wrapped my arms around him. "You're always looking at me too. Why's that?"

I wanted to make sure you were still beside me in the morning. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave me. I wanted to guarantee you could _never_ escape.

"Nothing," I murmured, gently stroking his hair and relishing in his warmth. "I just like looking at you."

Naruto's ears flushed a bright red as I felt him heat up. He was quiet for an indefinite amount of time, until I grew unsettled by this silence. Why was he being quiet? Did I say something he didn't like? I was about to ask him that, until he abruptly jumped out of the bed, feeling empty without him in my arms.

"I'll go make breakfast!" Naruto hurriedly said and briskly walked out of the room.

This alarmed me.

My face crumpled in pain and dejection, gripping the sheets he just used as I forced myself to relax.

Lately, Naruto has been avoiding me. He was hiding something from me. He was dodging my questions of where he was going and who he was with, not looking me in the eyes when he answered. His responses would be vague too. Usually, he would just blurt out his answer, but it would take him a second to answer me now. Deep down, I wanted to ignore it. I wanted to overlook it. I refused to see the truth and just turned a blind eye for more than a week, trying to convince myself it was just a phase.

Naruto never said he loved Neji anyway, so it was impossible for him to be stolen.

But Naruto never said he loved me too.

I tried to settle the tremors that sprouted and cursed, moving to the kitchen where I saw Naruto preparing the meal that he wanted to cook. Creeping to his side, I grabbed him from behind and licked his nape.

I wanted to feel him.

To assure myself that he was here.

With me.

"Sasuke, let me go." Naruto whined, refusing to ease my hold on him as I slowly grinded my growing hard on to his ass. Our clothes were the only thing hindering me from feeling his smoothness. I roved my hand beneath his shirt, tweaking his nipple as I sucked his neck and heard him gasp. "W-Wait, I need to go somewhere."

I glared, refusing to follow his pleas and trying unsuccessfully to quell this burning jealousy within me as my grip tightened. What are you doing that was so important? Where are you going? How long are you staying out? I wanted to demand answers from him and rattle the truth out, but I just shut my jaw tight as I felt my blood boil at the last question that made me see red.

_Who are you meeting with?_

It nearly deafened everything around me as my sight blackened. The tremors I was withholding came back with vengeance.

It nearly drove me mad.

"Sasuke…"

I snapped.

Pushing Naruto to the counter, I grounded myself hard against him. I felt him squirm underneath me, trying to break free. It made me clench my hands on him, knowing that small crescent indents would appear there because of the pressure and it pleased me. I rocked harder as I heard him pant louder, holding back a moan when I saw him bite the bottom of his lip.

"Naruto," I husked, pushing his shirt up and slipping my hands to grab his chest as I licked his neck. He softly whimpered.

The pace was making me frustrated, scowling as I harshly pulled his shorts down and heard his breath hitch. I brazenly pushed my growing hardness against his bare back, making him feel me as I felt him quiver at this. He was starting to sag on the counter and I knew I was going to have my way with him. I smirked in feral triumph.

Naruto wasn't getting away from me.

I followed him down as he continued to sag and eventually hit the floor, still growing harder and the room was getting hotter with every gasp and whimper I heard escape from his mouth. Naruto was beginning to push back to me, making me groan when he sent a particular hard thrust back against my clothed erection. _Fuck._

Grabbing him and turning him around, I saw his flushed appearance. His hair was in disarray, his plump lips gasping for air and his face covered with a tint of red as his beautiful eyes glazed in lust. It was fucking heady. I couldn't tear my eyes off him. I wanted more. I wanted to dominate him, to conquer him – monopolize him. It was no longer enough that I should have him for myself. It _wasn't_ enough.

I wanted everything he had. I desired for his whole being.

I was _insatiable._

Scraping my teeth against the supple skin inside his thigh, I watched him arch and claw back at the floor as he moaned. The vision riled me, enticing me to just plunge myself in him and pound him down. I wanted to sink myself, bury myself into him and never leave as I imagined that intoxicating image of being stuck inside him for days and just doing him good.

I wanted that.

I gulped.

Shivering and releasing my breath slowly as I teasingly licked his entrance, Naruto thrashed. I gripped the back of his legs so he couldn't escape from me, pulling him closer as I plunged my tongue further and left hickies beside his entrance and inner thigh. My heart was pounding loud and I could feel all my blood swirling insanely fast to my whole body in blinding frenzy.

I looked up at Naruto to get a look at his blissed face, but then saw him stroking himself and moaning in abandon. It made my mouth dry.

It was _hot._

Naruto opened his eyes then, making my heart skip, and he moaned aloud. "Sasuke, please…"

I dropped his legs, moving on top of him as I removed my boxers. I positioned myself in front of his entrance, suppressing a shiver when I felt his entrance twitch at the contact. _Damn, I wanted him._

Moving to bite his shoulders, I held off this desire to enter him. Not yet. I couldn't satisfy myself yet.

Naruto whimpered and mewled, reducing my self-control and enticing me as I watched his sultry abandonment in glassy amazement, but I wouldn't give in. Not until I heard what I wanted to hear.

"Swear you won't leave me." I whispered against his sweat-covered neck, gripping his hips hard as I slowly rubbed at his entrance and heard his cry.

"Wha–?"

I pushed myself inside Naruto's heat, engulfing me in excruciating divine ecstasy. Kissing him hard with a bruising kiss, I plunged my tongue inside his as I slowly entered him. Naruto was absolutely _delicious_. He was perfect.

I released his lips when I was fully seated inside him, watching him breathe hard and arousing me further from this erotic sight. I refused to move and demanded his answer, "Swear to me."

Naruto frantically nodded his head, tears brimming from his eyes from being denied of the pleasure I was withholding from him. "Yes, yes!"

"Good," I groaned as I pulled and plunged back hard, sending jolts of pleasure that shot through me. It was underhanded, but I didn't care. I'll do everything I could to have him for myself.

Anything to make him stay.

Naruto's legs encircled my waist, pulling me further inside as the little control I have left continued to quickly slip away and made my pace faster. Our breaths mingled as the once quiet room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping, Naruto's mewling and moaning, and my low groans of pleasure. It was arousing. I couldn't get enough of it.

I pushed in deeper, slamming harder in each succession. The air was smothering me and the only thing holding me anchored was my grip to his pliant waist as I drove harder and harder to reach that completion. It was driving me insane with need every time I heard his moans and breaths becoming more erratic and quick. His nails were biting the skin of my arms as I let out a curse, urgently pummeling into that addicting heat.

"God!" Naruto cried in lusty abandon as he arched his back. _"Sasuke!"_

I watched Naruto squirm underneath me, grabbing my arms as he bounced to my rhythm. There wasn't any precise word I could think of to describe how he looked like at that moment, where his tears and sweat were running, his face was flushing, his mouth was panting and his eyes were begging. He looked close to melting.

_"Faster,"_ Naruto pleaded, kissing his jaw in a flurry of kisses as I hurriedly complied to his request, becoming more and more entranced by his wanton display.

Reaching for his nipple, I sucked and licked it thoroughly as one of Naruto's hands moved to the back of my head. His hand was pushing me closer to one of his straining nipples. I grasped his member and heard him release a loud moan. Hell, he was _fucking beautiful._

"Does-Does it feel good, Naruto?" I asked against his nipple, teasingly biting it and sending a hard thrust as he yelped in surprise.

Naruto was starting to tremble in pleasure as he breathlessly responded, "F-Feels- Feels good! Ah, ah!"

I groaned, pulling his legs higher as I bended him, pushed myself closer and captured his lips for another heady kiss. His saliva spilled messily as he grew more drugged by the intense heat. I could tell he was close and I knew I wasn't going to last long as I stroked him faster and pounded into him harder, breathing hard against his mouth that seemed to be sucking every air I took and expelled.

Naruto's grip on me tightened, almost to the point of pain, but I didn't care, because I knew that the markings I was littering on him were far more aching and lasting. His smooth legs encircled my waist as he bounced to the erratic pace that nearly drove me insane, scraping the numerous hickies I placed on him. Seeing those marks made me deliriously thrilled.

"S-Sasu-Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered, unable to think and speak coherently, and I knew he was at his limit as he arched his back sensually. I ingrained the image in my head, imprinting it as one of the most erotic visions I've seen. Fuck, Naruto was _beautiful._

Naruto's entrance clamped down on my length, shivering in intense pleasure at this as I felt his release between us. I desperately fucked him and attempted to hold this rushed euphoria longer, before I couldn't prolong it, despite my efforts as I spilled inside him. Burying myself deep and releasing my essence into his twitching hole, I softly groaned Naruto's name.

The euphoric high started to decline as I panted for breath against Naruto's hot, sweaty skin. The smell of sex was strong and it filled me, calming me. After regulating my breath, I could finally move my arms and gently pulled out of him.

"Naruto, we should move." I reluctantly said, but when I saw Naruto passed out, I felt guiltily pleased by this. Carefully scooping him in my arms, I headed to our room and laid him on our bed. Cleaning him up was the only compensation I could do for what I've selfishly done. I laid next to him, pulling him into my arms.

Watching Naruto peacefully asleep, the anxiousness of him leaving me disgustingly seeped into my system once more, poisoning me and eroding my mind. I brought him closer and inhaled the scent of his hair, trying to calm down and reassure myself. It was pitiful of me to exhaust him – a sad insecure state to prevent him from leaving. It was immature and I knew if my previous self could see me now, he'd cringe or sneer at the notion that I'd stoop so low to resort to such underhanded tactics to keep him. I held him closer, if only to calm myself as I quietly mouthed, "Don't leave me."

Suddenly, Naruto's arms wrapped around my neck, freezing when I realized he was awake as I prayed he didn't hear me. I didn't think I could utter a sound if he asked me. He shocked me once more when he pulled me down to his face level, making me see his gorgeous eyes bright with uninhibited emotions. If possible, it made me even more speechless.

"I won't," Naruto whispered, holding my gaze as I was shocked by his words.

Drawing him closer, I released a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding in. I didn't realize how badly I wanted to hear that, how much I craved to be reassured to know that.

But I wanted more.

"Do you love me?" I whispered, but as soon as I asked, I regretted it. Fuck! Why did I ask? What was I thinking? That was just it! I fucking wasn't! Stupid, stupid! I shouldn't have! Shit! Feeling sick and nauseous of his response, I panicked and was about to leave the bed to escape. To hell if it was cowardly!

"I love you."

I froze.

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe and I could swear, my heart stopped.

Grabbing Naruto's form with all my might, I tried to hold off my tears as I refrained myself from trembling in happiness. My throat clogged up, the pit of my stomach tightened and my lungs barely took in any air. I felt Naruto's hands caress me in a soothing manner and damn, if it didn't make it harder for me to breathe. Fuck it. I wouldn't mind dying if this was the case.

But it wasn't enough.

"Are..." My throat dried, "Are you cheating on me?"

I felt Naruto move away, probably to see my face, but I refused to let him go. I couldn't bear the thought of him seeing me this weak, couldn't bear to see his eyes. I held him tight and crushed him to me as I waited for his reply with dread.

"Look at me, Sasuke," Naruto's voice was soft and gentle, reminding me how much I found him immensely beautiful and how much I loved him. "Please."

I ground my teeth, mentally preparing myself for the inevitable. I really didn't want to do his plea, but I could never say no to him. Never.

I looked down at his bashful gaze as he looked sheepish and embarrassed, which confused me. It threw me off. This wasn't what I was expecting. Why was he acting like this?

"I'm only saying this once," he mumbled and blushed hard at his next words. "I don't usually have sex with anybody. Well, you're the one who took my virginity so you'd know that. But what I mean to say is I never cheated on any of my relationships before. Only, I saw you and…"

Naruto looked away, thoroughly embarrassed and completely flushed. He started to fidget and glance away and whispered in a soft, nervous voice, "You know what happened next."

I felt like my heart would explode as I knew that my face was probably blushing. Placing my chin on top of his head, I sighed happily. That's when I felt his heartbeat against me, making me realize how much he was feeling and that I wasn't alone in this. Warmth spread and I kissed the top of his head. I knew I should be content and more, but there was one last thing bothering me.

"What were you busy with lately?"

Naruto pulled back and I let him, seeing his puzzled face. "I was helping Neji hook up with my cousin, Gaara. Why?"

I didn't see that one coming.

My confusion seemed apparent for Naruto continued his explanation.

"Neji confessed that he didn't love me and apologized after we broke up. I didn't want you to know about it cause Neji asked me to, and I also figured you won't like it if I met up with him. It was kind of weird since afterwards I introduced Gaara to Neji, Gaara didn't like him at all, while Neji asked me to help him have a chance at Gaara."

What the hell.

It was just _that?_ I was mulling over _that._ I slumped down, feeling exhausted and extremely humiliated for my appalling conduct.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

I peered into Naruto's eyes and saw his evident worry. He was always worried for my welfare, and somehow, mulling over him didn't sound too disgraceful as I'd initially felt, because he was worth it. I would've fought for him over anyone. I stroked his face, pulling one of his hands up and kissing it as I watched him blush hard and look away, before staring right back at me. Knowing I was the cause of this made me brim with overwhelming bliss.

It could swallow me whole.

"I love you," I muttered, knowing that these feeble words weren't even enough or even close to convey what I was feeling. It couldn't fully express how much I was expanding in happiness and how much I was finding him more stunning in each second that passed.

Naruto looked surprised at my words, before flaring up as I smirked and found this endearing. He pouted, glaring at me that was ruined by his blush as he mumbled, "You better. Just so you know, I won't tolerate any cheating, teme."

My smirk widened, never expecting that Naruto felt the same uneasiness like mine. I kissed him on the lips, still loving the sweet sensations it sent from a simple chaste kiss. I rested my forehead against his, watching him grow speechless and nervous once more, and answered, "Never."

I wouldn't dream cheating on him.

Naruto brightly smiled, stunning me and losing my breath as well as my thoughts in the process.

Yup, never.

**-Owari-**


End file.
